Love and Blood
by Trollpastas-R-Us
Summary: Kitty was a normal girl until her family moved to Whitewater Town. What will happen next? (NOTE: Chapter 1 is more a prologue, and some may consider Chapter 2 to be the true Chapter 1. Please skip to Chapter 2 if you want to skip Kitty's backstory)
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings of the Demon

Love and Blood Chapter 1: Beginnings of the Demon

Kitty ran out of the car and looked at her brand new house. It was a light cream color with a tan roof and had two stories! She breathed in the fresh air and stretched out her arms. "Honey," she heard her father say, "Get your suitcases and help your little brother with them". Kitty sighed and got her suitcases, along with her brother, Alex's, suitcase, and took them to their rooms.

She and her father and little brother moved to Whitewater Town for a new life. Kitty's mother disappeared for no reason and nobody knows where she is. Kitty got all of her stuff unpacked and she took a nap. Later on the day, they ate dinner and went to bed.

The next morning, Kitty ate "super sugar rainbow power pancakes" for breakfast, got on the bus, and headed to her new school, Nathan Whitewater High School. She hurried on to her class (she was close to being late) and picked a seat. The teacher then walked in. She was wearing a dark tan shirt with a long cream-colored skort and had black shoes. Her skin was tanned and she had long black hair and dark green eyes.

"Hello everybody," she said, "I'm Mrs. Sanchez. The reason I am re-introducing myself is that I see we have a new student. How about she comes to the front". Kitty's blood turned as cold as a harsh blizzard and she slowly got up from her chair and walked to the front of the classroom and turned around. "H-Hello," she whispered, "I-I'm Kitty Robinsmoon. I'm from Fairsage City and we moved since we could. I hope everybody will be my friend and such." She looked up nervously and her eyes met with a girl sitting near the front.

She had long light chestnut-colored hair that was tied into a ponytail and was wearing nice green clothes. She smiled at the girl but she simply rolled her eyes. "That's Irene Garcia. I think you guys will be great friends", whispered Mrs. Sanchez. Kitty simply nodded and went back to her seat.

Later was lunch. Kitty got her tray of food and tried to sit next to Irene. She walked to the table where Irene was sitting and she tapped her shoulder gently. "E-Excuse me, Irene," she whisper slowly, "Can I sit here?". Irene rolled her eyes. "No," she said, "Go home, ya mangy cat.". Kitty was shocked by Irene's rudeness. "Excuse, what?" she asked, wanting to make sure she didn't mishear Irene. "I said, GET LOST!" Irene yelled as she grabbed Kitty's food tray and threw it onto the ground. Everybody stared in shock as Kitty's eyes started to fill with tears and she ran away.

Kitty ran to the bathroom and stayed in one of the stalls until lunchtime was over. Afterwards, she got to class and continued on, until school ended and she ran home instead of waiting for the bus. She saw Irene in the line for the bus and she didn't want to get involved in another fight. Kitty remained silent for the rest of the day as she ate dinner and did her homework. She eventually went to bed after finishing her math homework.

Kitty ate some cereal and got on the bus. She turned to see Irene but she ignored her, and Irene didn't see her, fortunately. After several classes came lunch. Kitty ate by herself as she had no friends. Suddenly, Irene came with a bad smile on her face. "Whatcha eating, ya mangy cat." Kitty shook her head and tried to ignore Irene. "Ya eating lunch?" Kitty groaned and nodded her head. All of a sudden, Irene once again grabbed her food tray, but this time, she grabbed a fistful of the beans and smothered it onto Kitty's face. Kitty was close to tears again as people watched in horror but Kitty got angry. "You know what!?" she snarled, "I am TIRED of you being mean to be, Irene!". Irene gave off a chuckle. "If your so brave," she smirked, "How 'bout you fight me today, after school, behind the school." Kitty growled and nodded, shaking Irene's hand in agreement in a vicious way. Kitty then went to the bathroom to wash the beans off her face and went to class. After school, she headed off behind the school to fight Irene.

Irene was back there already, along with a bunch of other people. "Can't wait to beat your retarded face, Kitty". Kitty nodded, "I'm ready to fight you, Irene Garcia. Get ready to lost" Kitty snarled. Irene took out a knife and lunged at Kitty. Kitty hit Irene, but she got cut on her arm. Irene once again tried to lunge and almost stabbed Kitty in the eye. Kitty tried to fight back but Irene then punched her in the belly and swept her off her feet. Kitty laid on the ground, weakened. Irene laughed and said, "Your weak and pathetic, you little pathetic worm." Kitty suddenly felt a power surge in her, a power feeling powerful and deadly and evil. Suddenly, Kitty was wrapped in a white aura as she transformed from her puny human form. Her eyes turned yellow and her hair turned a dark-gray hue. She grew sharp catlike claws and teeth and let out a scary roar.

Irene gasped in terror. Kitty grabbed and slammed Irene's skull into the brick wall of the school, causing her to die. Everybody who was watching the fight ran away and were horrified. Kitty then climbed onto the roof and jumped across the roofs to get home. However, she felt thirsty for blood as she leaped down the roof at her house.

She opened the door to see her father. "I heard yo- wait, you look different". Kitty let out a horrific cat-like screech as she lunged and gashed her father's neck with her sharp deadly teeth, causing the ruby red blood to fall out like a beautiful ruby waterfall of death and gore. Alex heard what happened, and he sneaked out of a window and ran away into the darkness of the night, so Kitty didn't kill him.

Kitty then took on the title of Kitty the Killer and broke into houses at night, hiding in the dark and then killing her victim. However, from killing, Kitty met somebody who would be her love. A boy... a beautiful boy with hair as black as shimmering onyx and skin white as the finest polished piece of quartz... a boy... named Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2: A Beautiful Love Begins

Chapter 2: A Beautiful Love Begins This takes place two years after the incident at Nathan Whitewater High. They're both teenagers and close to adulthood.

Jeff's POV Jeff was in a empty house in the kitchen, cleaning the blood off his knife. Slenderman gave him a week-long break to do anything he wants, so he wants to kill some people. He even just slaughtered a family right now. After Jeff cleaned the blood off his knife, he opened the backyard door and went into the shadows, heading off to find his next victim.

Kitty's POV Kitty looked at the newspaper in a empty house (similar to the one Jeff was first in). She just slaughtered somebody living alone, which made it easy. On the paper, there was the headline, "TWO KILLERS ON THE LOOSE". "Huh?" Kitty was shocked. She knew she was a killer, but another one? She looked at a photo someone told of the other killer, who actually survived him (which is VERY rare). She was shocked by his appearance.

He had long black hair, black as a beautiful carved onyx. He also have perfect quartz white skin. His red lips were as red as a ruby formed out of shimmering blood and he had a smile carved into his mouth, which she found beautiful too. Long story short, he was beautiful. She wanted to meet him, but it wouldn't be easy for her to encounter this mystery killer. "I guess I'll keep my fingers crossed," she sighed as she got up and ran out to find her mystery killer.

Kitty then headed to another house to kill again. However, she had no idea it was the same house that her mystery killer was heading off.

Jeff's POV Jeff snuck in from a unlocked window in a empty house. After checking down the hallway, he found out there was only one guy in the house, which meant a easy kill. He snuck down the hallway and hid in the guy's bedroom closet. Suddenely he heard the sound similar to when he climbed through the window.

The man who owned the house climbed into bed, turned off the lights, and went to bed. Jeff was about to get out of the closet to kill the guy until he heard creaking. A girl wearing a dark gray hoodie opened the door and approached the sleeping man. She had no visible weapon, so Jeff was confused what she would do. The girl had strange yellow eyes that almost seem to glow in the darkness. The girl patted the man slowly. "What is she," he whispered to himself, "her boyfriend?" The man looked up and gasped in terror as he saw the girl, and her gentle smile turned into a evil smile.

Jeff then noticed her fingernails and teeth grow into claws and fangs. The girl then doved her teeth into the man's neck and torn off the skin and killed him. The girl tossed a big chunk of skin from the man's neck, causing the light to turn on, letting Jeff have a better look at the girl. Now with a better sight of her, he was shocked by her looks. Her dark gray hair was beautiful and her golden eyes were like a piece of the rarest piece of gold. Her skin was as beautiful as perfectly grown light chestnuts. Jeff, stuck in a trance from the girl's beauty, got out of the closet.

Kitty's POV Kitty licked the blood off her mouth and wiped off the rest with her hand and onto the bed. She turned and was shocked to look eye to eye to... her killer. They stared eachother for a few seconds in silence. "H-Hello," mumbled Kitty, breaking the silence. "Um.. h-hello", the boy replied in a quiet way. Kitty gulped and sighed, gathering her courage and spoke. "Hello, my name is Kitty. What's your name?". The boy looked at his feet and spoke slowly. "My name is Jeff. Nice to meet you, Kitty". Kitty gave a friendly smile and Jeff smiled back. That's when Kitty noticed his eyelids. They weren't there, and it looked like someone cut them off. Jeff blushed and said, "Oh, you noticed my eyelids. I... cut them off. D-Do you like them?" "Yes... yes, I like them."

"I really like your hair and skin", Kitty mumbled out, "They remind of the finest onyx and quartz". Jeff's cheeks turn pink from blushing. "T-Thanks. I like your compliments, Kitty. You are really cute". Jeff and Kitty were locked in eachother's attractic features.

Jeff's POV "Anyways, I need to go", Jeff said. "Wait!" Kitty yelled and ran to Jeff, "Before you go..." Jeff was confused but then Kitty closed her eyes and kissed Jeff. Jeff's eyes widen into whole circles as he started to blush once again. Then, after kissing Jeff, she turned around and ran off into the night. Jeff was dazed but he knew he found a girl he would love. He then vowed in his thoughts that he will protect Kitty, and keep her from harm.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the World of Creepypasta

Chapter 3: Into the World of Creepypasta (This chapter will mostly take place in Jeff's POV and is short)

Jeff's POV Jeff, after getting out of his daze state, ran out of the empty house, ignoring the dead body and ran into the forest to avoid detection. "Okay," he said to himself, "It looks like I'm having a crush for the first time. And it looks like that Kitty girl is having the same thing". Jeff calmed down and sighed.

Jeff loved Kitty and she loved him, but he had one big questions: what was up with her claws and teeth? She couldn't a pure human... could she? Jeff sighed again and put his hands into his pockets and felt a piece of paper in the left pocket. He pulled it out and found a Post-It note with something scribbled. It was a phone number and the words "Call me! ~Kitty". Jeff looked at the note, smiled, and put the note back into his hand.

"Maybe... just maybe..", Jeff mumbled to himself, coming up with a plan, "Kitty can come... with me!". He smiled and ran out, to search for his lover, Kitty. "Wait.." he said as Jeff started to slow down, "How am I going to get to Kitty? I don't know where she is, and I left my phone back at Slenderman's Mansion." Then he came with a idea.

Jeff ran to the house he just left and managed to find a phone. He grabbed the phone, dialed in Kitty's phone number, and put the phone up to his ear. After several seconds, someone then picked up the line."Hello," he heard Kitty say, "This is Kitty". Jeff's face broke into a big smile.

"Hi Kitty", Jeff said, "It's me, Jeff. I want to show you something". Kitty was silent for a moment but then she spoke. "Sure. Where do you want to meet?" "Meet me at the front of Whitewater Forest. I'll take you to the place." "Okay. I'll meet you there, honey".  
Jeff was about to question why she said honey, but Kitty already hung up. Jeff shrugged and started to head to Whitewater Forest. Sure enough, when he got there, he saw Kitty waiting there. Kitty looked up at Jeff and smiled. "Took you long, Jeff". Jeff giggled and walked over to Kitty. "Anyone, where do you go?", she asked to Jeff. He smiled and grabbed Kitty's hand and said, "This way".

He led Kitty through the forest until they came upon a well. Kitty then stared down the well. "I remember this well," she said, "I went here on my first day here at Whitewater Town. I thought it was a nice place to play." Jeff nodded. "It's not just a well. It's a portal to my world. Climb onto my back". Kitty raised a eyebrow in disbelief but she climbed onto Jeff's back. He then jumped down the well. "AHHH!", Kitty yelled. About halfway down, the well's walls started turning a bright gradient red as they fell into Jeff's world, the creepypasta world!

When the light faded, the rocks on the well walls was dark red like blood. They then jumped out of the well. Kitty then got off Jeff's back and looked at the sky. "It's... the same. It's still nighttime." Jeff smiled and shook his head. "No, silly. This world just shares lots of similarities to the human world. Most creepypastas are ordered to move here and listen the orders of Slenderman." Kitty let out a gasp in interest. "Wait," she said, "Shouldn't you be with your boss?" Jeff shook his head and said, "I have a week-long break but today's my last day. I have to report tomorrow, but I want to introduce you to my boss, Slenderman. He loves meeting new pasta monsters"

Kitty smiled and said, "Okay, where do we go?" Jeff gave Kitty the follow me signal and he pointed over to a GIANT mansion. "THAT'S where Slenderman lives, along with lots of other creepypastas that are under the Blood Bone Guild of the creepypasta world." Kitty stared at Jeff with a 'huh' face, and then Jeff groaned and rolled his eyes. "Pasta monsters who want to be a expert at scaring, killing, and the such, they go to the Death Bloom Capital, where they are automatically assigned to a guild. The guilds are Blood Bone, Death Dragon, and Onyx Wolf. Slenderman's mansion serves not only as his home but as the home of the pasta monsters of the Blood Bone Guild, and is also the guildmaster of it. Death Dragon's guildmaster is Ghost, and Onyx Wolf's guildmaster is Ben Drowned or just Ben. Now do you get it?" Kitty nodded her head and said, "A little bit. I think". Jeff once again rolled his eyes, grabbed Kitty's hand, and led her to Slenderman's Mansion 


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Blood Bone Gui

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Blood Bone Guild

Author's Note: I'm sorry for Chapter 4 being so late! My computer kept shutting down on me for no reason and I wanted to wait until my computer stopped before I wrote Chapter 4. Then, it started making a sparking noise and I was concerned! Then the computer screen completely fried out and I had to wait for a new moniter! Thanks for waiting, though!  
P.S. Fixing the POV thing ^ ^' I don't know if I was on drugs or something ._.

Kitty's POV

Jeff lead me to the mansion, hurrying along so I could meet his boss faster. Soon, we were in front of the giant mansion. "Wow...", I mumbled out, sounding like a child getting her first pet, "It's so big". I started to walk forward in a daze until I heard a large enraged bark, which knocked me out of my trance.

In front of me was a big dog. It looked like a husky but it was slightly larger than your typical husky. Instead of being black and white, it was black and red. It also had human like teeth and the dog definitely did not seem happy. "State your name!", it snarled, "Or I will make you scram!". Jeff quickly ran to my side. "Calm down, Smile. She just wants to join the Blood Bone Guild."

Smile stopped growling and looked up. "Ah, my mistake, miss," he barked out, "You may pass." Jeff nodded and guided through the doors of the giant mansion. "Who was that?" I asked. "That was Smile Dog, but everybody calls him Smile for short. He makes sure nobody suspicious enters the mansion".

As we walked to the main lobby, there was a strange creature behind the counter. He had a large red body, four slender insectoid legs, two clawed arms, and a long thin tail. He was reading a newspaper .The creature filled me with slight fear and I grabbed Jeff's hand with my other hand. He simply laughed.

The creature lowered his newspaper and I saw his face. His face was mask-like and seemed to be frowning. His eyes were empty. "You need something, Jeff?", asked the creature. "Red, this girl wants to join the Blood Bone guild." Red nodded and pushed a binder and pen over to Jeff. "Sign her name in this then take her up to Slenderman's office." Jeff took the pen, opened the binder, turned to a place to write, and signed what I thought was my name.

Jeff then grabbed my hand again and walked off. "By the way," Red warned, "You can't use the elevator. It broke earlier and I have no clue when the repairman is coming." Jeff nodded and lead me up the stairs. We soon passed many dorms and more. However, one dorm door was open, and the nameplate said "JANE THE KILLER". Inside was a girl with pale white skin, long jet-black hair, and comptely black eyes.

Jane saw Jeff, got a smug look, and walked over. "Who's that, your girlfriend?", she joked. "Go away," Jeff growled, "I'm busy". "What, your going to show your girlfriend your room?" Jeff glared at Jane, "I said GO AWAY!" He growled and started to walk over to Jane and started to grab his knife. I didn't want Jeff to get into a fight, so I ran in front of him.

"Don't do it!", I cried, "She isn't worth it!" Jeff put his hand on his face, shook his head lightly, gripped my hand tightly, and pulled me away, continuing to take me up to Slenderman's office. As Jeff dragged me away, I could see Jane giggling to herself. Soon, at the top, there was a large wood door with a gold knob. The name tag said, "SLENDERMAN'S OFFICE. KNOCK FIRST, PLEASE". Jeff reached out his hand and knocked on the large door, then opened it.

Jeff's POV

I was about to guide Kitty into Slenderman's office, until I saw her looking kind of nervous. At first I was going to say, "Do you want to join or not?" "Come on, no need to be scared, Kitty", I ended up saying gently with a gentle smile. I have NO clue why it came out but I guess I loved her more than usual.

Kitty nodded, grabbed my hand tight, and guided her into the office.

Kitty's POV

The office was dark and I looked over to the office desk, to see Slenderman, as I assume. He was signing something. Slenderman was tall and was wearing a suit and had pale white skin. He had no face and seemed to have several tentacles coming from his back. Slenderman put down his pen and stared at Jeff. "Do you need something Jeff?", he said in a echo-like voice. "Yes, I do", Jeff replied, "This girl, named Kitty, wants to join the Blood Bone guild".

Slenderman got up and walked over to me. I could feel my muscles tense as Slenderman approached me and examined me carefully. "Hm," he said, "She definitly seems like Blood Bone material". One of Slenderman's tentacles reached over to the desk, grabbed a paper, put it into one of Slenderman's actual hands, and then he handed it to me.

"Fill this out and turn it in.", he instructed, "Then, you might become a official member of the Blood Bone Guild". I nodded as Slenderman gave me a pen. I put the paper on Slenderman's desk and started filling in the paper. There were questions like "How old are you", "What is your name", and "Do you scare or kill", which I filled in quickly.

I then gave the finished paper to Slenderman. I looked over at Jeff and he gave me a thumbs up, probably hoping I get into the guild. Slenderman examined the paper, putting his hand on his chin and then put the paper on his desk. "Congratulations, Kitty. Your made it into the guild". "Woohoo!", Jeff cheered, but he was stopped when Slenderman glared at him. "However," Slenderman sighed, "I don't think we have any open dorms, so you might have to share with somebody else." "Hey wait," Jeff said, "Maybe she can stay in my room with me!" I smiled, as I knew Jeff's love for me was the real reason he wanted me to stay in his dorm.

"Really?", said Slenderman, "I never seen you accept somebody into your dorm so quickly, let alone recommend somebody to me". "I-It's nothing", Jeff stuttered, "Her work just caused me to recommend her". Once again, I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Jeff," I giggled, "I appreciate your kindness." Jeff blushed for a bit but Slenderman stood up and said, "Anyways, you should head on out to Jeff's dorm and get some rest. We will training tomorrow". Jeff nodded, grabbed my hand, and lead me to his dorm.

It was on the floor right below the top floor. I read the nametag reading "JEFF'S DORM." Jeff pulled out his keys from his pocket, unlocked the room, and let me inside. It was a neat dorm. I could see a small kitchen, a TV, and a couch. "I have a extra bed. You will sleep there." He guided to a small bed with red bed sheets, a white pillow, and a large white blanket. Since I didn't have any pajamas on me, I just jumped into bed and readied to go to sleep

Jeff chuckled loudly. "I guess your more tired than I thought." I nodded and said, "Yeah, I haven't rested in a while". "Anyways", Jeff continued, "I'll just leave you here. Good night, Kitty". "Good night, Jeff", I responded. Jeff turned off the lights and left the room, and I just lied in bed, all snuggled up to my pillow. Then, I remembered Jeff had no eyelids, so how would he sleep? I shrugged it off, figuring he doesn't sleep and then I fell asleep. And I dreamed of me and Jeff being together... forever.


End file.
